


Like A Supernova

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She burns him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Juliet316's prompt at fic promptly: Author's choice, author's choice, burned by the touch.

He could feel the fire coursing through his blood with every touch against his skin. She was gentle each time she touched him, checking his temperature, holding his hand or trying to coax him awake; but her touch was burning him from the inside out. He knew that it wasn’t really her touch that was doing it, but rather his regeneration that was the cause. She was much warmer than him normally though, her body temperature that of a normal human, and his was much lower. During regeneration when his system was in flux she was like a furnace to him.

Her touch burned him twice though, his blood and skin flared at the touch but so did his hearts. Her feelings for him, the care that she showed him was burnt into his hearts, the feelings her care evoked even when he was unsure of where their relationship was going or if she even wanted to be with him now that he had changed. The thought of having felt her love and care only for her to abandon him if she couldn’t accept him as he was now burnt like a supernova.

Had the Time Lords still been in existence they would have scorned him, not just for his continued travels, but that he was burned by the touch of a little human girl. His sweet human girl, his Rose.


End file.
